The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual: ATHRUN
by mumyou nanashi
Summary: Think Gundams are the only ones in the Market today? Think again! INTRODUCING: the new ATHRUN ZALA!


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gundam SEED. Heck, I don't even own this idea! This idea came from Theresa Green and was inspired by Hikari-Hrair-Rah's series. I have asked both of their permissions to use their respective ideas for this fan fiction._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I'm currently suffering from writer's block. I don't care if some writers say, "there's no such thing as writer's block." I had the fanfics that I uploaded for MONTHS now, but I was only able to finish them today. For my other pending fics, (groan) I don't think romance/drama is my style. It comes out rather cheesy._

_Well, enough ramblings._

**-**

**ATHRUN ZALA: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated ATHRUN ZALA unit. To insure that you get the full use and benefits of your ZAFT Mobile Suit Gundam Pilot, please pay close attention to the following instructions:

**Basic Information**

Name: Athrun Zala (a.k.a. Asuran Zara)

Date of Manufacture: 29 October C.E. 55

Place of Manufacture: PLANTs; ZAFT Military, Le Creuset Team Division

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Height: taller than Ensign Yamato (and that's what matters!)

Weight: classified

Your ATHRUN ZALA will come with the following accessories:

One standard issued ZAFT pilot suit (with knife)

One standard issued ZAFT military suit

One set civilian clothing (for dates with Cagalli)

One set Morgenroete jumpsuit (for spy work)

One first aid kit

Please take note that a Mobile Suit (Gundam) is not included with your ATHRUN ZALA unit. In order to get the ZGMT-09A JUSTICE, ATHRUN ZALA unit must first steal a GAT-X303 AEGIS from the nearest HELIOPOLIS space colony and activate its self-destruct mode while intertwined with GAT-X105 STRIKE. Ship us whatever is left of it and we'll replace it with the ZGMT-09A JUSTICE a.s.a.p.

**Programming:**

The ATHRUN ZALA unit is one of the most versatile units available, and will mindlessly serve in as many different functions as you can provide for him.

**Inventor:** Your ATHRUN ZALA unit is installed with the capability to make irritating robotic pets. Sell them to your friends and wait for the money to roll in! (Note: our company is not liable for any damages physical and/or psychological ATHRUN ZALA unit's inventions might cause.)

**Programmer:** His abilities as a coordinator also include programming/re-programming machine's OS. With this type of knowledge, ask him to develop games. Sell these and make easy money.

**Bodyguard:** Is there someone bullying and threatening you? Worry no more! This unit has highly effective and impressive combat skills. Attach yourself to your unit and watch him chase away anyone who comes within a 1 kilometer radius.

**Military Strategist:** Hire him out to your government to provide tactics during war. His background with the ZAFT military will prove to be most helpful. Or you can start your own army of HAROs and TORIs and take over the world!

**Boyfriend: **Being previously engaged to a pop idol, this unit is the most perfect boyfriend. Go out on a date with him and watch your friends turn green with envy. Just make sure that there are no CAGALLI units within the vicinity to avoid chaos.

**One-Man Demolition Team: **Your ATHRUN ZALA, being equipped with both a deadly machine and genetically-enhanced genes will have the power of several men. Earn easy bucks by accepting demolition projects and the like. Again, we are not responsible for any unwarranted damage it might cause.

Your ATHRUN ZALA unit comes with six different modes:

Serious (default setting)

Passive/Polite

Amused

Spaced-Out

Angsty

SEED mode

Please note that Angsty mode will be activated whenever a KIRA YAMATO unit is nearby. SEED mode is characterized by a glazed look in the eyes and will automatically be activated when in life-threatening situations. Be careful when handling unit in SEED mode as unit is extremely dangerous. Remove objects with self-destruct mode within a 10-mile radius because the unit has a tendency to activate it. Amused mode is reserved for CAGALLI units only.

**Relations with other units:**

Your ATHRUN ZALA unit has a calculating and rational nature which means he is naturally suspicious of Naturals, especially those who belong in the Earth Alliance. On the other hand, he is mostly passive with other Coordinators his age and extremely respectful to his superiors. However, with careful supervision and guidance, he will learn to be more trusting and social.

**KIRA YAMATO:** During the first encounter with this unit, both units will appear friendly and will most likely consider each other as their 'best friend'. Be warned that once separated for a few years, they will try to kill each other. In order to put a stop to this behavior, you must get a CAGALLI unit to straighten them up.

**NICOL AMARFI: **One of the most compatible units with ATHRUN ZALA, this unit looks up to him as an older brother. This unit is also extremely useful in putting ATHRUN ZALA to sleep. Caution: Destruction of unit will activate SEED mode of ATHRUN ZALA.

**YZAK JOULE:** Arrogant, violent, competitive and rash, this unit will constantly criticize your ATHRUN ZALA. Your ATHRUN ZALA will mostly be on Passive/Polite mode, but constant contact with this unit will force your ATHRUN ZALA to retaliate.

**DEARKA ELTHMAN: **Like the Yzak Joule unit, this unit is extremely arrogant. On the other hand, this unit is content in making snide and sarcastic remarks. Passive/Polite mode is activated upon contact with this unit.

**PATRICK ZALA:** Highly unlikable as it is, this unit is identified as the paternal reference of ATHRUN ZALA. Interaction with this unit must always be supervised. This unit belongs to the VILLAINS collection which means he is very dangerous. Despite his relation to your ATHRUN ZALA, this unit will try to kill his own offspring.

**RAU LE CREUSET:** ATHRUN ZALA's superior. Characterized by a mask and sneer. Interactions with this unit are mostly in Serious mode. Never let a RAU LE CREUSET unit near ATHRUN ZALA when the latter's Angsty mode is activated as it will result to a lot of brainwashing from the former's part.

**Other unit interactions:**

**CAGALLI: **Violent, outspoken, and tomboyish. This unit will try to kill your ATHRUN ZALA unit upon their first and second encounters. Do not worry, this is entirely NORMAL. Your unit is a Coordinator and has spectacular evasive skills. Believe it or not, this is the most compatible unit to your ATHRUN ZALA.

**LACUS CLYNE: **This unit is ATHRUN ZALA's former fiancée. As such, Passive/Polite mode is activated when around her. This unit is constantly surrounded by her army of HAROs (Highly Annoying and Irritating RObots).

**Cleaning:**

Your ATHRUN ZALA unit is capable of cleaning and grooming itself. If you, however, cannot resist cleaning him yourself, ask for his permission politely.

If he needs help drying himself, rub ATHRUN ZALA dry with a towel. Do not tumble unit dry.

**Energy:**

Your ATHRUN ZALA unit is a growing teenager and needs proper diet and nutrition. Provide him with healthy meals. Don't worry if he gets stuck on a deserted island without you to feed him, we've included standard issued ZAFT food ration (good for two) in his first aid kit.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My ATHRUN ZALA unit always gets injured on his shoulder. I'm running out of bandages and slings. What do I do?

A: Unfortunately, the shoulder area is highly susceptible to damage/injury. The reason for this is still unknown. We have taken the liberty of providing you with a first aid kit. If supplies run out, deal with it!

-

Q: My ATHRUN ZALA keeps on making HAROs! They're so irritating! And nobody would buy them! Is there any way to make him stop making them!

A: Yes, there is. Provide a new hobby for him. Give the HAROs to a nearby LACUS CLYNE unit.

-

Q: My ATHRUN ZALA always does whatever he's told to do. This wasn't a problem until my friend discovered it and tried to lure my unit away. Help!

A: Set your unit up with a CAGALLI unit. That will make him snap out of it. This method, however, has its disadvantages. There is a possibility that your unit might rebel against you, too.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Your ATHRUN ZALA refuses to let you treat his wounds.

Solution: Talk him into having his wounds treated by you. Tell him that you want to treat his wounds because you don't want to be in his debt. If this still fails, look at yourself: are you standing there, offering him medical treatment, in your underwear? If you are, hurry the hell up and get dressed first!

-

Problem: Your ATHRUN ZALA unit has been moping around mumbling he'll definitely kill "Kira" the next time they meet again, clutching piano sheet music or else, hugging a ZAFT military uniform.

Solution: A slight glitch in the unit's CPU has caused this. It is called the "If I don't kill Kira, he'll kill me next" syndrome. It is usually activated when a NICOL AMARFI unit gets sliced in half. To solve this problem, kill a KIRA YAMATO unit near you. Or if you are rather attached to it, _pretend_ to kill it.

-

Problem: Your ATHRUN ZALA unit, after getting his hands on the new Justice Gundam, mysteriously vanishes.

Solution: To find out where your ATHRUN ZALA unit is, go to a My-Own-Country© ORB. It is most likely there to help out and convince a KIRA YAMATO unit in there to go with him.

With proper care and maintenance, your ATHRUN ZALA will lead a full and happy life. If, however, you get tired of its fickle-mindedness, just tell him you're actually a hard-core villain and would like nothing else but the total destruction of the human race. He'll definitely steer clear from you…or send you to an early grave unconsciously. Whichever comes first.


End file.
